Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{4}}{7^{7}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ \dfrac{7^{4}}{7^{7}} = 7^{4-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{4}}{7^{7}}} = 7^{-3}} $